Desperately need You
by Alex Black Moon
Summary: Dos almas fueron separados al nacer hasta el momento en el que estén listos para unirse y ser los más fuertes de todos. Luna los cuida, pero al ver que Elsa cada vez esta más sola y Jack ya no puede aguantar más, decide acelerar las cosas para bien, sus dos hijos de invierno se necesitan para estar completos y todos los necesitamos a ellos. Están listos para unirse en alma y cuerpo


_**Prólogo**_

La oscuridad abrazaba con fuerza la mente y cuerpo de Elsa, sabiendo que ya nadie iba a ir por ella, dejo que la inconsciencia la tomara poco a poco, cerrando sus ojos que aun abiertos no veían anda de su alrededor, recordó a su hermana, a la que ya no volvería a ver, a su madre, que siempre le cantaba, a su padre que le enseño a ser una reina y para finalizar a un joven que solo había visto en sueños, de cabello blanco y ojos increíblemente azules.

La pequeña heredera ya había aceptado esta rutina, de levantarse rodeada de oscuridad y soledad y dormirse de la misma manera, si tan solo...no...no se dejaría llevar por posibilidades que no se podían realizar, no se dejaría llevar por las promesas que le dijeron cuando era aún más pequeña de que podría tener una vida normal, no se dejaría llevar por el amor nunca más.

Un sollozo salió de los labios de la niña, un sollozo lleno de dolor que ningún niño debería de sentir, pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada y aceptaba que nunca podría cambiar, en medio de lágrimas que emergían de los dos zafiros que tiene por ojos, se levanto de la cama retirando el dosel transparente, se acerco a la ventana, sentándose en el sofá color azul oscuro debajo de ella, retiro las cortinas dejando que la suave luz de la luna entrara y la rodeara.

Un vestido de seda y un par de pantuflitas color celeste, eran su unica vestimenta, el frio nunca le habia molestado, mucho menos ahora que ya no tenia a quien lastimar con el, aunque eso implicara estar sola por siempre, varias lagrimas volvieron a emerger de sus ojos ante el pensamiento que cada vez era más frecuente en su mente.

-Por qué siempre estoy sola, por qué duele tanto -susurró secándose las lagrimas y levantando la vista hacia la luna llena.

Sin desearlo una suave sonrisa se poso en sus labios al ver en su mente una cabellera blanca y una mano que se extendía hacia ella. Como en un hechizo cayo dormida sobre el mueble, sus mejillas rojas por el llanto poco a poco retomaron su color pálido, su cabello rubio platinado se soltó de la trenza que siempre llevaba, cubriéndola como un manto, la pequeña se acurruco aun mas en el suave cojín que descansaba sin prestar atención a mas.

* * *

La pareja de la luna, conformada por Selene y Endimion, el último siendo más reconocido como "Hombre de la Luna" observaron con dolor como la pequeña caía dormida después de haber llorado durante toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche, Selene había aliviado su dolor por lo menos un poco.

Selene, hermosa como solo una diosa podia ser, llevaba su cabello color plateado suelto casi rosando el suelo, su vestido blanco y con detalles en dorado a todo su largo, una suave brisa acariciaba su cuerpo y la arena de la playa en la que se encontraba acariciaba sus dedos, un hombre, mejor dicho dios la acompañaba.

Edimion, el Hombre de la Luna, acariciaba con ternura el brazo de Selene, vestido con un traje azul oscuro, casi negro, combinando con sus ojos del mismo tomo, era el deseo de muchas, su cabello negro acariciaba sus mejillas al llegar la brisa propia del lugar en donde estaban, es decir el Palacio de la Luna, en ese instante, una playa cercana al mismo, desde ahí se podía ver la tierra.

-Esto no debía de suceder así -murmuró Selene mientras abrazaba a su esposo.

-Lo se, pero ambos pronto estarán bien -aseguró abrazándola.

-No podríamos apresurarnos un poco, ambos han sufrido mucho -le rogó con la mirada ella.

-Aún no es tiempo -aseguró mientras volvían a ver hacia la tierra, buscando al otro hijo de invierno.

* * *

El espíritu de la Diversión últimamente no sonreía, ni mucho menos se divertía, los recuerdos que poco a poco iba rescatando en las noches de luna llena solo le servían para desear algo que nunca podría siquiera soñar en volver a tener, una familia, su nombre Jack Frost, sus deseos, mínimos, solo desde hacía tanto tiempo, de ojos increíblemente azules y piel blanca como la nieve, cabello del mismo tono, camisa de lino blanca, pantalones marrones y capa café, a parte de su inseparable baston.

Siempre oía una voz que le decía que esperará, que aún no era tiempo, pero él ya no podía resistir mucho más, ya no podía resistir dejarse caer en la oscuridad que cada noche de luna nueva lo llamaba, lo tentaba, a fin de cuentas, el no tenía nada que dejar atrás, a nadie que lo extrañaría, nadie que desearía estar con él en los momentos que se fuera.

Honestamente, lo único que le mantenía flotando en el aire era una niña a la que nunca le podía ver la cara, pero que siempre cuando estaba inadvertido o distraído atacaba su memoria, con el tiempo ya se habia acostumbrado a ello, pero no por eso era que le gustara, simplememte le hacia sentir que no estaba tan solo, miro hacia arriba, la luna.

Siempre hablaba con ella y ella nunca le respondia con mas que silencio, uno al que también ya se habia acostumbrado, necesitaba ayuda para no dejarse caer, era tan dificil pedir a alguien que lo quisiera, el creia que no, el cansancio se apoderaba de sus facciones, a fin de cuentas, no habia dormido nada desde que, bueno desde que había muerto hace mas de un siglo atrás,.

Volvio a mirar el cielo, en ese instante una suave luz, parecida a la aurora boreal lo ilumino, cerro los ojos al mismo tiempo que una voz melodiosa le susurraba al oido.

-Tranquilo, solo resiste un poco más -la voz hizo una pausa- Están tan cerca, solo tienes que esperar, eres fuerte se que lo lograras, no te rindas, por ella y también por ti, ambos se merecen el regalo que por derecho les pertenece.

Jack sintio una gran paz y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una sonrisa traviesa escapo de sus labios, ppor segunda vez oia esa voz y al igual que la ultima vez le haria caso, al final, sentia como si siempre estuviera ahi, no le molestaba. Para nada.

-Vamos viento -murmuro mientras una rafaga lo levantaba del suelo- Tal vez ya no este tan solo como en un principio.

Un grito de entusiasmo rompió la calma y el silencio de la noche.

* * *

-Solo un poco más y podran estar juntos mis niños -dijo Selene.

En los sueños de Elsa y en los deseos de Jack se podian ver a los dos copos de nieve consentidos de ambos dioses de la Luna.

-Solo un poco más -susurraron ambos dioses al unísono.

* * *

_Bueno, esta es mi primera histiria de esta pareja que me fascinó desde el momento en que vi una de sus fotos y lei uno de sus fics._

**Se despide, **

**Alex Black Moon.**


End file.
